


Desire is Hunger

by LaDragonaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ferdinand is awkward, Husbands, I wanted to write them cuddling and that's where we are, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, We are all Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: He leaned in and pressed himself against Hubert, feeling the warmth of his body again. Ferdinand's bare chest pressing against Hubert's bare back, feeling the curves of his wide shoulders, and the muscles in his back as Hubert breathed in and out gently pressing his shoulder blades up against Ferdinand's chest with every inhalation.He wanted to remain with that feeling forever.He wanted it to just be them, skin to skin, feeling so close that there was no one else in the world.





	Desire is Hunger

Stray moonbeams peaked in and gently illuminated the room in soft tepid light.

He could see the silhouette rise and fall like the tide, large deep breaths inhaling and exhaling at a steady pace. Ferdinand was transfixed in seeing the silhouette expanding and then retracting. 

The night air was cold, colder than expected. But beneath the covers, the two of them were quite warm. Ferdinand enjoyed the odd sensation of his nose feeling the nip of the changing of the seasons while underneath he was nice and warm and cozy. When he was alone he didn't focus on that feeling very much, but with someone else... it was his favorite sensation.

The man beside him was fast asleep, and Ferdinand had been too, at least, until he wasn't. It was still dark outside, and he had no way of checking the time without lighting a candle or a lantern. He decided it was better not knowing. Instead he remained in the dark and let the spell of the night air continue. 

Hubert slept by his side, soundlessly. He had never been one to snore. But there was security with him, just watching his chest and his back move with each breath.

In the moonlight he could see the glint of the wedding ring on the nightstand. Hubert liked to wear his under his gloves, but when he was sleeping, he normally took the ring off, afraid of somehow losing it in the folds of the bedding. He said the only time he kept it on even while sleeping was when they were sleeping apart. 

When they were apart, Ferdinand would sometimes pile up the blankets to pretend Hubert was there, behind him, or if that wasn't possible, he would try to imagine the feeling of Hubert's breathing, the warmth of him and his breath, deep and clear and even.

Ferdinand reached forward under the blankets and placed his hand gently on Hubert's side. He wanted Hubert all to himself. Not just tonight, but every night. He was... insatiable. He had never felt very possessive, but when Hubert was his... he wanted him to stay that way. Maybe it was selfish, but in the darkness he hid his greed quite well.

He could feel Hubert's bare skin with his hand, his skin supple and warm like the rest of him. Hubert's skin was pale as ivory, and felt so smooth to the touch. He wanted to memorize the feeling, even if he could never recreate it. He moved closer, doing his very best not to make noise. He didn't want the bed to move, or the mattress to dip. He didn't want the sheets to rustle, and he was afraid that his movements would wake Hubert up.

He leaned in and pressed himself against Hubert, feeling the warmth of his body again. Ferdinand's bare chest pressing against Hubert's bare back, feeling the curves of his wide shoulders, and the muscles in his back as Hubert breathed in and out gently pressing his shoulder blades up against Ferdinand's chest with every inhalation.

He wanted to remain with that feeling forever.

He wanted it to just be them, skin to skin, feeling so close that there was no one else in the world.

He felt like he could touch Hubert's soul.

Almost unsure of himself, Ferdinand wrapped his arm around Hubert's waist. He wasn't sure if he should be touching him, or holding him. It felt so deliberate... so awkward. Surely, no one put this much thought into reaching out and touching a lover or a husband. But Ferdinand did. He hoped one day he could feel less self-conscious.

He could feel the curves of Hubert's body, the gentle dip as his waist met his hip and pelvis. He could feel Hubert's abdomen, and the hard resistance of wiry muscles. Ferdinand smiled into Hubert's shoulder blade.

When Hubert was fully dressed and standing up straight it was hard to imagine how strong he was. He knew Hubert was stronger than he looked, deceptively strong. He could feel that when Hubert would grab his hand, or when he would help him down from his horse.

The first time he'd done it, he was afraid to put any weight on Hubert at all, as if Hubert might bend and snap, until Hubert had all but forced him to rely on him. Ferdinand had initially disliked the vulnerability of the moment, where he was weightless and leaving it all up to gravity and Hubert's strength. But with the utmost poise, he had gotten him down.

That had been the last time he'd underestimated Hubert's strength.

He moved closer and held himself up against the natural contours of Hubert's body, making them fit together. Ferdinand smiled again into Hubert's back. He knew where many scars or freckles were on Hubert's body almost by heart, some that even Hubert was unaware of.

He kissed a freckle he knew was at the base of Hubert's left shoulder.

His arm came around and felt at an old scar on his side, a glancing blow from a sword or a lance perhaps? In his mind, Ferdinand imagined Hubert to have flawless pale skin, but even he had some scars of his own. War was war, and Hubert was never one to turn away from the fighting.

And as quietly as he could, face still pressed against his shoulder, he brought his hand up to Hubert's chest.

He tried to keep his chuckle to himself as he reached up and felt the slight stubble of Hubert's chin. The man shaved meticulously every day, but at the right time, at the right moment, he would be able to feel the hint of stubble. He wondered if maybe he would catch Hubert with a five o'clock shadow... Most likely not. Hubert was far too diligent.

His hand moved down, feeling the plunge of Hubert's neck, tracing his hand along his collarbone. He felt so solid and sturdy. He wanted to hold him closer. He wanted to feel him against him, tighter and tighter.

And at the same time, he felt so self-conscious when he thought about what he was doing. What was normal behavior? He wanted to hold Hubert against him and sleep that way. And somehow he wanted to savor the feeling, the pleasant sensation of skin against skin. But it no longer felt spontaneous. His actions were now deliberate. 

It occurred to him that he was afraid, afraid that he would not have a moment like this again, and that if it went unappreciated, it would feel wasted. He wanted it to be significant. And at the same time, he did not want Hubert to be repulsed or turn away.

Because this meant something. He could already feel the steady beating of Hubert's heart. He wanted it all to mean something.

In a world that was no one but theirs. He wished they could remain just like this.

They'd already been through so much together, and there was so much left to do. But in those moments, he could almost-

Ferdinand withdrew his hands quickly when the body next to him stirred.

With a deep inhale, Hubert seemed to stretch before his body relaxed. Ferdinand held his breath, afraid he might wake Hubert up or surprise him. But, Hubert settled.

And then he turned over on his other side, facing Ferdinand.

Ferdinand tried very hard to remain perfectly still, face suddenly bright red in the gloom of the early hours. He was sure Hubert would see it, sure he would know. He could feel the warm breath of the man beside him, see the rise of his chest. His eyes focused on Hubert's collarbone again, the expanse of his neck. He focused on subtly erotic sight of one of Hubert's nipples visible, the other hidden under a fold of the blanket.

He wanted to touch him again. And... also did not.

Suddenly, touching the man felt very silly... wrong even. What had he been doing? Why had he allowed himself to do something like that? It was strange. It was disrespectful. It was...

Hubert's eyes opened. Not just for a moment, as if he was still half-asleep... His eyes opened as if he had been awake for some time. 

Ferdinand met his gaze. Confident implacable eyes peered back at his own shocked and bewildered eyes. In sleep, Hubert's hair was a dark tangle of waves until he could attend to it later, hardly the disciplined appearance he gave off. Hubert here... was vulnerable, but the eyes said otherwise.

But seeing Hubert looking at him, skin softly illuminated in the moonlight, a clear view of his chest above the blankets, hair askew... felt like another intimate moment he could never repeat or recapture.

Ferdinand looked away but a hand came back and brushed against his jaw. Ferdinand's own skin was chilled by the night air, so Hubert's hand felt doubly hot, even with the rising blush. The hand tiled his face back as Hubert moved closer until they were face to face.

And then it was Ferdinand's turn.

A thin warm hand ran along the line of Ferdinand's shoulders, admiring the width and the musculature. Strong arms from wielding lances and throwing javelins. A strong core from rigorous training and extensive exercise. Had Hubert also wanted to touch him? Had he done something like this before? Was Hubert also as... admiring? Did he also feel the desire to pull close and...?

He brought a stray strand of Ferdinand's long hair up to his nose and mouth, a gentle inhale, and kissed the hair, and smirked at Ferdinand which made him blush that much brighter. He'd been found out, and he could do nothing except let Hubert get some revenge. Though, truth be told, Ferdinand had been rather pleased by this. 

He wanted Hubert to touch him, to savor him. To keep on touching him, and feeling him. 

Ferdinand hungered for his touch.

He sucked in air through his teeth when Hubert's hand went lower, tracing down his side to his waist, his hips, his backside... and feeling and squeezing Ferdinand's thigh, firm from his daily walks and horseback riding. 

Ferdinand made a whimper but Hubert kissed him then. Not lustful, but hungry. He was hungry too. It was a softer kind of kiss, one that Ferdinand reciprocated once Hubert made his intention known, biting at Ferdinand's bottom lip when their pace quickened.

He quickly pressed himself into Hubert, one hand now at Hubert's waist, pulling him closer.

Their kiss broke, and then started again, and broke again. With each meeting of their lips, Hubert became bolder, and kept on with that kiss until Ferdinand was kissing him back harder, daring him to break it.

And when that kiss broke, Ferdinand touched his forehead to Hubert's.

Wordlessly, they regarded each other, eyes locked, face to face.

At last, Hubert chuckled, or made some kind of throaty laugh, which made Ferdinand smile back. Ferdinand broke their contact, leaning up to kiss Hubert on the forehead, and then on the mouth, once, twice, and then their lips parted. Ferdinand came to rest with his forehead touching Hubert's again, and a hand on Hubert's cheek, thumb stroking the smooth angle of his cheekbone.

They didn't have to get up early. They had the morning to themselves.

And now they were daring each other to make a choice: to turn this quiet moment into passion, or to enjoy the stillness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed


End file.
